


Klaus, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring Klaus.





	1. Ghoul's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains some gore and mentions of serial killers

Klaus and I had been living together since I graduated early. We made good roommates, but sometimes things got awkward. We tried our best to keep work out of the bedroom, but tonight my mind was moving at a hundred miles a minute as I tried to sleep. It was dark and although I couldn't see him, I could sense Klaus wasn't sleeping either. I rolled over to face him, arm slinging over his torso.

“Can't sleep?” he asked quietly.

“No,” I replied. He gave a dry chuckle.

“At least you're being honest.” He rolled over and pulled me into an embrace. “I told them not to put you on that case, but -”

“I don't mind being on that case, I really don't. It just bothers me that we have a serial killer on the loose,” I said. “You never think about that sort of thing happening in real life.”

"Life imitates art," Klaus commented.

"I guess..." My voice trailed off. "It really is something out of a horror movie. How can someone just kill another person?"

"I used to think like that until I met Serge."

"Klaus!" I gently hit his arm as he burst out laughing. "You can't joke about that!"

"It's not like he's here to get offended," he replied jokingly. I chuckled and snuggled back into his arms. We fell silent and the memories of what happened earlier came back into my mind.

"Do you think the killer's ever going to stop?" I asked quietly. Klaus sighed and rubbed my back.

"I don't want to admit it, but I think he'll only stop once we catch him," Klaus said. "Or someone catches him in the act and he becomes too scared to keep killing and dismembering." I shuddered.

"I can't imagine how awful it would be to run into him while..." I hugged Klaus tighter. “Or just. Meeting him in general.”

"He _should_ be aware we're on the case since that idiot McGregor dropped our names in that damn article, but you shouldn't be scared. I can protect you fine on my own and you're pretty capable,” he said.

“Klaus -”

“Maybe you should leave the case," he said. I shook my head.

"No. This is terrifying, but I need to stay. I need to know why he's doing this. Why he's killing those poor girls and stealing body parts. It's our job to stop people like this. If I can find out his motives, maybe we can find the root of the problem and stop it before it starts," I said. Klaus rolled onto his back, exhaling slowly.

“He's probably just some man with a lot of unchecked rage and misogyny. That's just as much a societal issue as it is personal,” Klaus said.

“It's still better to try than not to try at all.”

“That's true.” He reached out to me, hand cupping my face. “You're getting too worked up about this. Let's try to sleep and we can work on the case tomorrow.”

“Right.” We leaned in for a kiss and after what felt like hours, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

It felt as if I was pulled out of my sleep. I woke up suddenly, eyes still heavy with sleep. Klaus’ arms were still around me, his warmth seeping into my skin. He was fast asleep. The clock on our bedside table said it was a little bit before six in the morning. We'd have to be up in an hour. If I tried to go back to sleep, what would be the point? I'd only get a few minutes of rest. I really wasn’t ready to get up, but I wiggled out of Klaus’ embrace and headed downstairs.

The townhouse was quiet and dark as I walked to the kitchen. Some light illuminated the drapes, but it did nothing to make the house lighter. I lit some candles in the kitchen and started making some tea. First, caffeine, and then I can start making breakfast. As I wondered what to make for breakfast, there was a knock on the door. _Who’s coming over at this hour?_ I wondered as I glanced towards the door. Maybe someone from the Ministry came into town to help with the investigation. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to someone about the case so early in the morning. My stomach churned at the memory of the body and I nervously played with the engagement ring on my finger. I remembered the poor girl at the scene missing her fingers and stopped.

“Klaus, we have company!” I yelled down the hall before heading to the door. Hopefully that’d be enough to wake him up and he’d join us soon. But when I got to the door, there was no one there. I furrowed my brow as I looked around. I couldn’t see anyone in the yard, nor anyone in the street. It was as if they had just disappeared. I was about to go back inside when I saw a small package on the threshold by a potted plant. It looked like any normal package, wrapped in yellow-brown paper and some string. It was addressed to Klaus and I. I vaguely remembered he had ordered me a new nightgown; this must have been it. I picked it up and went back inside.

From deep in the house, I could hear the bed springs creaking. Great. He was going to be irritated I woke him up early for nothing. Although, maybe if I modeled the new nightgown that would soothe his soul a bit. Or make him wild. To be honest, with Klaus it was a fifty-fifty chance. I put the package on the table and grabbing scissors, I started opening it. Klaus had been vague when he described it to me, so I was curious to see what it looked like. The string fell away and grabbed a nearby knife, I started cutting into the thick cardboard. I opened the box, looked inside, and immediately, violent nausea and fear jolted my system and I screamed.

Inside was a single, bloodless ring finger.


	2. Bewitchingly Spooky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mine and Klaus' first Halloween away from each other.

I hummed to myself as I finished sewing some trim onto a Halloween banner. Sure, this was definitely last minute, but things had been so hectic that planning and getting things done for the Academy's Halloween party. I hadn't had much time to sit down and work on decorations. Which was bad, considering the party was in a few hours. I made a knot and cut the excess thread. Time to go bring this downstairs to the auditorium.

As I walked over there, I couldn't help but remember past parties. When we'd both been students, even though he was always so busy, Klaus had made time for me. I still don't know how he managed to balance Prefect duties and being a boyfriend; sure, we worked together a lot, but he was still always so swamped with work. There were a lot of nights I'd fall asleep on the couch in the Prefect's office waiting for him to finish work. And when holidays came around, he was working even harder.

And now this year would be our first Halloween away from each other I guess that's what happens when you become adults. It's harder to see each and you aren't guaranteed to spend holidays with each other. I can't say I really enjoy that, but I guess it's something almost everyone has to go through. If only Klaus had gotten today off. Or I hadn't been tied up with Halloween party stuff. Then maybe we could've spent at least a part of today together.

“Yay, the banner's done!” Caesar called out as I slipped into the auditorium.

“Yeah. Sorry it took so long,” I told him as I handed it over. As I looked around the room, I realized Caesar and I were the only ones there. “Where's everyone else?”

“This is the last thing we were waiting for. I volunteered to stay behind and wait while everyone else gets ready for the party,” he explained. “You go get ready.”

“Are you sure?” Why would I need to get ready for a party? Does he think my makeup's bad and I need to go reapply it?

“Yeah, I can put this up on my own.” I thanked him and hurried over to the dorms. Caesar has a good eye for aesthetics. If he thinks I need to go freshen up, I know he's right. A couple of students were wandering around in costume and my stomach dropped. _My costume._ That's what Caesar was talking about. How could I have forgotten a costume?! This was Halloween, how could I have forget the most important part of the holiday?! Maybe Amelia had something I could wear, or maybe Scarlett. The drama club ran out of costumes, so there's not anything I can borrow from them. And Hisoka probably doesn't have anything I could wear and even if he did, I -

A Magic Note flew straight into my face and I spluttered, grabbing it and pulling it out of my mouth. I quickly unfolded it and read the text. It was from the dorm mother, saying I had some packages delivered. I was confused. I hadn't ordered anything. I hurried to my dorm room and found a bouquet and cardboard box on my desk. The bouquet was a mix of orange and darker than blood red roses. There was a small card and I quickly recognized the wax seal on the envelope. I ripped it open and eagerly read the message:

'Bunnyhead. Don't overwork yourself tonight. I'm sorry we can't spend the day together and I can't make sure you don't overdo it. I went ahead and bought you a costume so you don't have to worry about that. And I'm sure the flowers will be a nice decoration in your dorm room; I know you and Amelia love doing over the top decorations. I love you and happy Halloween. Klaus.'

I sighed a breath of relief. Klaus really thinks of everything, doesn't he? I put the flowers in a vase and propped his card up against the vase. Even if we were apart, I'd still be thinking of him. And I'm sure we'll get to see each other soon.


End file.
